A Hyper Norway is a Very Scary Norway
by The Melodious Momo
Summary: Norway becomes hyper and is now terrorizing the world. It’s up to his brother Iceland and the rest of the Nordic crew, including my OC Greenland, to find and stop Norway before he ends up starting World War III.
1. Chapter 1: What the just happened

Author's Note: Hi this is my first story and I hope for everyone's support.

I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers. I only own my OC Greenland.

CH 1 What the (insert random cuss word of your choice) just happened

It was a normal peaceful day at the Nordics place. Everyone was over at Iceland's house enjoying their own conversations and drinks. Until something very odd and strange happen, something that would change the life of the Nordics forever.

Iceland's P.O.V.

"Iceland I love you so much brother" announced Norway running into the room glomping me than running out. I stared in shock. I looked at Finland and Sweden.

"What the fek just happened" I asked. They shook there heads in surprise having no idea. Suddenly the door crashed against the wall and Denmark stood there flushing red.

We all looked at him shocked. We waited a few minutes and when he said nothing we all became concern.

"Denmark" Finland asked concerned. Denmark sank to the ground leaning against the door trying to calm his breathing.

"What's wrong with Norge" he asked quietly. I was shocked at his tone usually he was so loud and obnoxious. What happened and then it clicked.

"What did my brother do to you" I asked.

"He kissed me" stated Denmark touching his lips. Oh god.

"He what" I yelled shocked.

"Tell us what happened" exclaimed Finland. Denmark looked down and than back at us.

"Well I was just walking around and then suddenly Norge came out of no where and jumped on me shoving me to the ground. He whispered that I looked so irresistible and kissed me full on the lips" muttered Denmark. His face was regaining some color, but the look of shock hadn't left his face. I felt like face palming. What the hell was going on with my brother? I heard the door creak and looked up; standing in the door was a young girl about my age with blondish brown hair, emerald green eyes, a green sweater and dark black pants. She was standing nervously at the door. We all stared at her. Finally she spoke.

"Has Norway been this way" she asked blushing. I narrowed my eyes.

"Greenland what did you do" I questioned. She shifted her foot.

"Please don't be mad. It's not my fault. Norway wanted to taste my sugar coated treats and he had too many" muttered Greenland. I pinched the bridge of my nose and rose to my feet. I walked over to her standing an inch away from her.

"Let me get this straight the reason why brother was acting so weird is because he is hyper off of sugar" I stated. She nodded dropping her head ashamed.

"And none of us have any idea where he is" I asked looking around at everyone. Everyone shook there heads looking away from my penetrating gaze.

"So for all we know we've released a monster upon the world" I announced glaring at Greenland. This was her fault anyways. She shrunk under my gaze tears begin forming in her eyes.

"I'm really sorry Iceland I'll go find him" stated Greenland close to tears.

"No we'll all go together he's all of our responsibility and besides if he really has turned into a monster than…"

"We just condemned the world" finished Denmark. We all looked at each other.

"We have to find him before he destroys anything" announced Finland. We all nodded. Suddenly an explosion drew our attention. We ran to the window and saw that something some where had just burst into flames. We all stared at each other and ran for supplies.

"We have to hurry before he destroys anything else" announced Greenland. We all nodded. I looked back out the window at the flaming disaster in the distance. So much for the peaceful day I had in mind. I pinched the bridge of my nose. Oh fek this was going to be a long day.


	2. Ch 2: First stop tsundere's house

Author's note: I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers only my OC Greenland

I apologize for the wait. Reviews are welcomed. Thank you all that are reading this. Sorry for the spelling and grammar errors.

CH 2: I Spy with my Little Eye the Tsundere Character's Place in Flames

Greenland's P.O.V.

"So søster you gave Norge sugar" asked Denmark glaring at me. I whimpered. I had heard about what Norway had done to my ældre bror, but was it really my fault that Norway became all hyper from the sugar coated treats I gave him? Well apparently according to the glares I had received the answer was yes. It was completely and utterly my fault Norway was now rampaging around the country side. I sighed.

"I'm sorry bror, forgive me" I added quietly. He just shook his head and turned back to looking out at the sea. We were now on a boat with many supplies heading to where the explosion had happened. I hated the sea and the cold. Though most of all, I hated the look of disappointment everyone was given me. My life sucks right now.

"England" whispered Finland. We all looked and saw the house that was in flames.

"Oh fek" muttered Iceland. Oh fek indeed. This is going to be a good conversation. Hello England have you seen Norway? Why you have. Oh right, sorry that he engulfed your house in flames, but do you know which way he went? Oh and by the way, it kind of was my fault that he's that way. You see he's on a sugar high, so please excuse his behavior. England would probably shove our heads on pikes the minute we spoke. Sweden steered the boat into the harbor and I jumped off it with Denmark and Iceland. We began walking when I noticed Sweden and Finland weren't following. I turned around and stared at them confused.

"Aren't you guys coming?" I asked. Finland smiled.

"No kissanpentu, someone has to watch the boat and I don't want Su-san to get lonely. Just go with Ice and Den and see if you can figure anything out about Norway" replied Finland. I nodded and ran to catch up with Denmark and Iceland. Finland was so generous and I loved when he called me kissanpentu. It reminded me of my childhood when Finland would sing me to sleep. I missed those days. I wished he was my bror and not Denmark. Even though Denmark was fun, he was also an alcoholic that neglected, and abused me a lot. I guess that was why I hung out with Norway so much because at least it seemed that he cared for me. We arrived at the house to see the smoke receding and England, who was a blonde haired man with green eyes wearing a green military uniform, was staring at the destruction that had befallen to his house. I smiled; we both had blonde hair and green eyes. Finally I had somebody to share my eye color with. I was so used to being the outcast since everyone else had blue, violet, or sea foam eye color. And holy hell, are those caterpillars above his eyes? I stared at them in shock. What were they? I was nudged in the hip by Iceland making me look up at him.

"The following things you don't mention or offend him about, he is still very much a world power and he could still very much kill us all. So do not say anything about his eyebrows or the fact that his cooking sucks. If he offers you something to eat, you eat it and don't complain about it. Don't say anything about America or France and most importantly do not ask what happened to his house" ordered Iceland. I nodded and swallowed. One wrong move and we could all die. I looked back at England. He was sort of cute in a sense, but I couldn't put my finger on what made him so cute to me. Maybe I would figure it out once I started talking to him.

"England we saw the smoke are you okay" asked Iceland running up acting like we were totally concerned. Well I wasn't. Sealand had told me that England was a jerk and since I had never met him I just assumed he was.

"I am fine. Nothing is the matter with me, but when I get a hold of that Norwegian boy I am going to kill him for lighting fire to my house. That bloody bastard how dare he do this to me and I thought we were friends because we both could do magic and see magical creatures" muttered England. My eyes widened. He knew magic too. Fek. Fek. Fek. Now if we made one wrong move we would be incinerated in a matter of seconds. Oh magic how truly fearsome it was. However on the plus side I learned a new cuss word. Bloody bastard now that is one I could get used to using. I turned my attention back to England and saw that his were wide and he was gazing at me. Iceland shot me a glare and whispered "close your mouth." I blushed and shut it. Well that was sure embarrassing. Oh please don't think any less of me. I watched in amusement as England's stressed out face relaxed and a small smile crossed his face.

"Well hello. I apologize for my language, but I do not believe we have met. I am Arthur Kirkland better known as England and you are?" asked England politely. He's not a jerk. Darn that's a real downer. But he is handsome. Is this why Denmark didn't allow me to come to the world conferences because he was afraid I would fall for some country and leave him like everyone else? Well I needed friends, so screw him.

"I'm Greenland or Farah Ila Regisse it's nice to meet you England" I replied being polite back. A smile grew on his face.

"So you are the famous sister of Denmark. You live up to your name. You are very beautiful" stated England smugly. I could almost see my brother fuming without having to turn around.

"Oh thank you" I stuttered. He smiled at me and I felt myself melt.

"Don't even think about it England" growled Denmark placing a hand on my head. England just shrugged.

"I was just being a gentleman besides, no offense, but you are not my type" stated England. Denmark and Iceland snickered. I looked at them confused. What was so funny? Denmark smiled and mouthed, "Tell you later." I nodded. Iceland coughed to cover his laughter and then straightened up.

"Excuse me England I don't mean to be rude, but this Norwegian boy are you possibly talking about Norway" asked Iceland politely. England's eyes went from wide and happy to thin and very angry.

"Of course, what other Norwegian boy do you know?" snarled England. I took a step back. Is he bipolar or something? Iceland nodded calmly.

"Oh right sorry" apologized Iceland looking at Denmark for help.

"You see we kind of need to know which way he went" stated Denmark bluntly. I watched in horror as England seemed to grow taller and the aura around him grew darker.

"You are on his side. You planned this. I will destroy you" growled England. Suddenly a cloak was around his shoulders and he had pulled out a wand, while muttering Latin under his breath. We cowered away knowing full well that magic was something not to take lightly. Thanks to the experience we had earned from Norway one day, courtesy of Denmark's taunting. We now all knew just how dangerous magic was and frankly I was terrified of it.

"Run?" asked Denmark looking at Iceland.

"Run" agreed Iceland. Denmark picked me up and started running with me. Iceland led the way, but the wind had picked up and we were barely getting any where.

"Oh god we're all going to die" moaned Denmark as we were sucked back towards England.

"Iggy" yelled a voice and suddenly the threatening wind stopped, the aura became normal, the sky was clear, and the spell had stopped. Denmark dropped me and I rubbed my butt. What was he looking at that was more important that he had to drop me?

"Stupid jerk bror" I muttered picking myself off the ground. I turned and let out a gasp. England was blushing like a little schoolgirl that had just been noticed by the object of her affection. In this case, England's object of affection was a boy that looked at least in his teens or maybe a bit older who had his arms flung around England in a hug. The boy had short blond hair with bangs straying one way with an ahoge sticking up, blue eyes, glasses, a bomber jacket, and a tan uniform under that. His eyes turned towards us and a smile lit up on his face.

"Iggy Iggy you didn't tell me you were having company" asked the boy releasing the Englishman.

"I was not aware I was going to have company until they arrived here. Also do not call me that ridiculous nickname" huffed England still blushing. A light smile crossed my face and I giggled. He reminded me of how I reacted around Norway. Iceland shot me a glare and I covered my mouth, but the new guy had already noticed. His grin became larger and his eyes sparkled with playfulness.

"Well hi there. I'm Alfred F. Jones or America, the awesomest country alive. Who're you" asked the boy.

"Awesomest is not a word Alfred. You were supposed to say 'the most awesome country alive'. Can you at least use proper grammar here? On top of that you are not the most awesome country stop being so naive" grumbled England. America just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to me. I blushed and did a quick curtsy. Be polite Farah and maybe England won't lecture you next.

"I'm Greenland or Farah Ila Regisse" I whispered blushing. America tapped his chin and smiled. Suddenly I was engulfed in a hug.

"You're so cute. Why haven't I seen you around before? You remind me of someone, but I can't put my finger on it" replied America jumping from subject to subject rather quickly and confusing me in the process. I reminded him of someone. Who? I pushed the thought to the back of my mind when I realized it was hard to breathe. I struggled and tried to adjust myself, but found that I could not move. Now I was striving to breathe before I suffocated. His grasp was so tight around me it was beginning to hurt.  
"Alfred let her go" reprimanded England "You are going to kill the poor girl." I was dropped to my feet immediately and I began gasping for air relieved that I had been released. I sent a thank you look towards England, who just nodded in response.

"Sorry, I forget my own strength sometimes" stated America ashamed. I just nodded. I lacked too much air to give him a proper answer. America looked around and noticed England's burnt house.

"Whoa Iggy, did your cooking finally suck so bad it caught fire to your house?" snickered America. Denmark and Iceland joined him, while I just stared at him in awe. He was able to reduce one of the strongest countries into sputters and a blush stained face. He was powerful. America looked back at me and winked. I giggled. Not to mention he was cute.

"No blame Norway" spat England glaring at America. America just flashed him a smile.

"Sure Iggy whatever you say" agreed America rolling his eyes. Then I watched as his eyes knitted together and he began to dig inside his jacket. Finally he pulled out what looked like a map and opened it, laying it on the ground. We all huddled around America curious about what he was doing. After awhile of just staring at the map of what looked like the United States of America. He looked up at England like a lost little boy needing help.

"Where's Norway Iggy? It's not on my map" asked America innocently. I watched England, Iceland, and Denmark face palm, while I just stared at him in shock. Plus side he was cute. Down side he was a complete and utter idiot.

"You idiot" mumbled Iceland.

"America you cannot expect another country to be on a map of your country" scolded England.

"Yes I can. I'm America and I'm the hero" replied America standing up and doing a really cheesy hero pose.

"America you are an idiotic child with no respect for anyone. You grew up and left my guidance before I could explain to you anything about the world and how it works" stated England firmly, but a tinge of sadness was voiced through. He turned away and looked at his ruined house sadly. To me it looked like England was remembering something, but trying to keep it down. Pain was itched all over his face. America knitted his eyebrows together in worry, but took a step forward towards the Englishman.

"But you know you love me Arthur" stated America after awhile. Then I watched in embarrassment as he wrapped his arms around England in a comforting hug. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as America held England tenderly. England was sprouting a blush too. Then it hit me. So that's what England meant when he said I wasn't his type. He likes America, but he's hiding it. Maybe I could get them together after we find Norway. If I'm allowed out of my room for the next century after this, that is. Wait. I had an epiphany that's what made him so cute to me. He acted like a tsundere character from some manga that Japan had leant Peter to keep his mind away from becoming a country. England was all aggressive, cold, and hostile to people, but then he warmed up to them becoming all nice. Like what he was doing to America right now. Oh my gosh, a real live tsundere character. I can't wait to tell Peter about what I had discovered about his older brother. I giggled imagining Peter's reaction, but shut up when Iceland glared at me. Was it just me or had Iceland been glaring at me a lot today?

"Alfred, get off me you git" yelled England pushing America off him. America looked sad and dejected, but quickly covered it with a grin. Poor America, he must have feelings for England. If only England wasn't so stubborn and a jerk.

"So what are you guys doing here?" asked America acting like we did not just see that exchange between him and England.

"We wanted to ask England if he knew which way Norway went" stated Denmark surprisingly calm. America looked at England.

"Iggy" demanded America.

"He headed towards that frog's…I mean France's place. Now if you gentlemen and young lady do not mind I have a house to rebuild" stated England marching off leaving us alone with America.

"Sorry about England. He usually isn't that cranky. I hope you find your friend" responded America giving us an apologetic smile and then running after England. I stood frozen there, watching him run after England. It was so unfair. They both cared for each other, but were not even aware of the other's feelings.

"Well off to France I guess" stated Denmark walking away from me and towards the ship.

"Yeah I guess" replied Iceland following him. I turned around to follow them, but found myself unable to move. America's sad, dejected face kept appearing in my mind making me feel like I had to do something. They walked a few steps then Denmark stopped and turned back to me.

"Are you coming Gre?" asked Denmark. I looked back at where America was sitting on the ground looking at England as he worked.

"Give me a second. You guys head back to the ship, I'll be there in a few minutes. I just need to do something first" I answered. Denmark nodded.

"Don't do anything stupid søster" warned Denmark.

"I'll try not to" I responded nervously. Iceland's eyes narrowed, but he nodded too and they both continued walking back to the ship. I ran back to where America was sitting.

"Uh Mr. America" I asked unsure. He looked up at me.

"Oh Greenland please don't call me that its just America or Alfred. Actually just call me Alfred" laughed America. I bit my lip nervously and sucked in a lot of air. You can do this Farah just ask him. He looked at me curious waiting for me to say something. I sucked in some more air and swallowed.

"Alfred I don't mean to sound rude or offend you, but do you well you know like England more than a friend" I stuttered out. A slight smile crossed his face. I gasped. I was right. No way.

"So you picked up on it" muttered America so quietly that I had to strain my ears to hear him. He rose to his feet and patted me on the head.

"Yeah I'm in love with England, but its hopeless he'll never love me back" stated Alfred looking out into the distance sadly. I felt compelled to do something to cheer him up. So I did the only thing I could think of and I wrapped my arms around him in a hug.  
"Don't give up. Keep trying. I mean eventually he's going to return your feelings" I replied smiling up at him. He smiled back and hugged me in return.

"Thank you Farah I needed that" whispered Alfred ruffling up my hair and pulling away from our embrace. I blushed and he laughed. I looked down at my shoes and then back up at Alfred. He was so nice maybe he would want to be my friend. Well you won't know until you ask.

"Can we be friends" I asked nervously. I never had a friend outside of the Nordics before. I wanted someone to help fill that lonely void that had appeared in my heart. Alfred laughed and poked me on the forehead.

"Silly we already are friends" stated Alfred. I smiled up at him and opened my mouth ready to thank him, when a roar was heard from near the sea. I looked in the direction it came from and my eyes knitted together. Wasn't that where the boat was located? What was going on?

"Finland Sverige what the hell are you two doing" yelled Denmark. It was so loud that it almost felt that Denmark was standing right next to me. I looked up at Alfred and smiled apologetically.

"I guess that's my cue to leave. Goodbye Alfred, I hope to see you soon" I announced racing down the hill and towards the boat, hoping that everything was okay.

"See ya Farah. Good luck" yelled Alfred after me. I raced over weeds and rocks stumbling in some places. Sweden and Finland must have done something to the boat and angered Denmark. An angry Denmark was not a good sign. I had to get there before he did something drastic that he would regret. Bror was such an insensitive jerk at times. I slid around a corner and the boat came into sight along with a pissed Denmark holding his axe. I sped up. Please don't let him hurt anyone.

"How dare you two defile my boat this way, its just disgusting" roared Denmark fingering his axe. I picked up speed. If there was anytime to be loud now was the time.

"Bror, don't hurt them" I screamed launching myself in the path of Denmark's aim. It was effective. Denmark stopped and glared at me. Iceland just shook his head.

"Farah, get out of the way" growled Denmark. I stood up straight sticking my head up rebelliously.

"Ingen Søren" I announced glaring up at him. I watched his eyes narrow. I only used his real name when I was pissed and he knew that. I knew it was dangerous crossing him, but Finland and Sweden were my friends and nobody hurt my friends.

"You ungrateful brat" growled Denmark. I continued to glare at him and stuck out my arms on either side of me in a defensive pose.

"I command you to get out of my way" roared Denmark angrily tightening his grip on his axe. A determined look crossed my face.

"You can't order me around anymore" I stated calmly. A sneer crossed Denmark's face.

"And why can't I?" barked Denmark.

"I'm independent" I stated determined. A bark of laughter exited from his lips.

"You still rely on me, you pathetic little piece of shit" sneered Denmark. Tears pricked at the edge of my eyes, but I forced them down. Don't you dare cry in front of this man.

"Denmark, leave her alone" muttered Iceland.

"You stay out of this" roared Denmark. Iceland shut up and his face went back to being impassive. I narrowed my eyes. Thanks for the backup, Ice.

"Get out of the way" ordered Denmark. I shook my head. Suddenly Denmark lifted his hand and backhanded me across the face. I stumbled, but I still stood. The tears that I had been holding fell down my face. I held my cheek. It stung from the pain. I glared at him through my tears. Denmark froze and looked at his hand and then me.

"Farah I'm…"

"Don't" I interrupted coldly.

"Farah listen I'm…"

"Leave me alone" I stated turning away from him. Denmark stepped closer to me.

"Let me see" he whispered. I clutched my cheek tighter and shook my head. The tears were still falling.

"Farah please let me help. I'm sorry" apologized Denmark. You always say you're sorry and yet you do it again. You always abuse me. The only person that ever cared was him.

"I want Norway" I whispered through sobs. Denmark's hand that had been reaching out to me froze. His eyes became overcastted by sadness.

"You always want him. Why?" asked Denmark quietly.

"He doesn't hurt me" I mumbled. The tears had finally stopped and we stood there looking at each other not knowing what to say. This was our relationship. One minute we both got along and were happy. The next I or somebody else angered him and I got hurt. Norway always made it better though. He always intervened if it looked like Denmark was going to strike me. Norway always protected me from anything and everything. I was surprised the rest of the Nordics hadn't gotten involved, especially Sweden. Did everyone hate me that much and didn't care whether I got hurt or not?

"Farah I didn't mean to hit you, but you defended them and look what they did on the ship. I just can't control my anger you know that" cried Denmark throwing up his arms in desperation trying to get me to understand. I turned around trying to escape his pleading look and see what had started this whole mess. The blood rushed automatically to my cheeks as I saw the reason why Sweden and Finland didn't say a word through the whole argument. Sweden was putting back on his pants and Finland was shoving his shirt back on blushing. They were panting and sweaty. No. Sweden and Finland couldn't possibly be together, but the evidence was there. They were together and oh god they just did the nasty. They just had… My mind wouldn't let me finish that thought. My knees buckled and my world went black with the last thing I heard was Denmark screaming 'see what your sexual business did' and Finland yelling 'Farah' concerned, then the blackness consumed me completely and I was officially detached from the world.

Author's note end: I hope you all liked. Can anyone guess who Greenland reminds America of? It will come in later in future chapters. So they are heading to France what kind of misfortunes will meet them there. Stay tuned to find out.

Farah- Danish for beautiful

Ila- from the island

Norge- Danish for Norway

Kissanpentu- Finnish for kitten

Søster- Danish for sister

Bror- Danish for brother

ældre bror- Danish for older brother

For those of you that don't know characters:

Sealand-Peter

England-Arthur

America-Alfred

Greenland-Farah

Denmark- Søren

Gre short for Greennland since Denmark likes giving everyone nicknames I thought it would fit.

Søren-god of war/strict

Sverige- Sweden

Ingen- Danish for no

Well that's it hope you enjoyed.


End file.
